The invention relates to a veterinary composition, particularly for the prophylactic treatment of mastitis in cows.
Bacterial infection via the teats of a cow is the most common cause of mastitis.
It is know to treat teats of a cow with a long acting antibiotic in a slow release form with effective cover only being provided whilst minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) levels of the antibiotic are maintained. This period of cover can vary from 4 to 10 weeks.
It is also known to infuse a cloxacillin-based antibiotic into the udder following the last lactation and before the cow is dried off, immediately followed by a seal formation to seal the teat canal.
The invention is directed towards providing an improved veterinary composition, particularly for the prophylactic treatment of mastitis in dry cows.
We have found that if a physical barrier is provided within the teat canal and/or the lower teat sinus during the dry period without the use of antibiotics, the incidence of mammary disorders is substantially reduced. This is very surprising as all conventional treatments involve the use of antibiotics. Because no antibiotics are required very substantial advantages result, without any significant reduction in effectiveness.
According to the invention there is provided an antiinfective-free formulation for prophylaxis of intramammary infection comprising a seal formulation to provide a physical barrier in the teat canal.
This non-antibiotic approach to preventing new dry period infection in dairy cows has major potential for the dairy industry as it results in the reduction of the incidence of antibiotic contamination in early season milk production. Thus the invention provides a quality improvement to dairy production and will facilitate farmers meeting consumer preferences for reducing the level of antibiotics used in food production.
According to another aspect the invention provides an antiinfective-free method of prophylactic treatment of mammary disorders in non-human animals during an animal""s dry period by sealing the teat canal with a seal formulation to provide a physical barrier in the teat canal.
The invention also provides a prophylactic method of controlling the infection of the mammary gland by a mastitis-causing organism by sealing the gland with a seal formulation to provide a physical barrier in the teat canal.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the seal formulation comprises a non-toxic heavy metal salt in a gel base. Preferably, the heavy metal salt is present in an amount of between 50% and 75% by weight, most preferably approximately 65% by weight. We have found that these are the optimum levels of heavy metal salt to achieve an effective seal.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the heavy metal salt is bismuth subnitrate. This is a particularly useful non-toxic heavy metal salt.
In one embodiment of the invention the base is a gel based on aluminum stearate. Preferably, in this case, the gel includes a vehicle such as liquid paraffin. This formulation has effective processing and use properties.
In another embodiment of the invention the gel comprises a polyethylene gel. The gel may be based on low density polyethylene or on high density polyethylene.
The invention also provides a veterinary composition for use in the prophylactic treatment of mammary disorders in non-human animals during an animal""s dry period.
According to a further aspect the invention provides a process for preparing a seal formulation comprising the steps of adding a non-toxic heavy metal salt to a gel base in at least two separate stages. This process is particularly effective for producing the preferred seal formulation of the invention.
Preferably, a first portion of heavy metal salt is added to a gel base in a first stage and a second portion of the heavy metal salt is added to the gel base containing the first portion of the heavy metal salt.
In this case preferably the weight ratio of the second portion of the heavy metal salt to the first portion of the heavy metal salt is at least 1:1, most preferably approximately 2:1.